Dirty Laundry
by KBKB
Summary: SLASH RyanSeth (sorta). Ryan does laundry because… well, because he has to.


Rated: R for language and sex like stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Fox and its writers. Using them w/o permission. Slash. boy/boy. Gay, underage. Just don't if you think or know you shouldn't.  
  
Spoilers: Don't read if you haven't watched.  
  
Description: Ryan/Seth (sorta). Ryan does laundry because. well, because he has to. Just something short to keep me occupied until the show continues and I can continue my other story. Mad thanks to Kaija for all the support and suggestions.  
  
Title: Dirty Laundry (Really original, huh?)  
  
Dirty Laundry  
  
Ryan shoved his sheets into the washing machine and kept his eyes on the laundry room door. If Mrs. Cohen caught him doing this for a 3rd time this week, she was most likely going to start worrying about his well being.  
  
When she saw him doing the wash the first time, she had told him that Rosie would have been more than happy to do it for him, that's what they paid her for. But Ryan, throwing off the panic quickly, had shrugged, saying he was used to doing it himself. Kirsten had smiled, making mention that she wished Seth was that responsible, and had left him to it.  
  
When she found him in the laundry room 2 days later, she asked him if he was one of those people who had problems with dirt and germs. This time, Ryan had quickly come up with a story about spilling a soda while reading in bed. Kirsten had eyed him suspiciously, her super human mother powers most likely smelling the slight stench of guilt around him. That thought had made Ryan freeze. What if it wasn't guilt she smelled, he scrunched the sheets into a tighter ball in his arms, what is she could smell the... But then Kirsten had given him a soft smile and a pat on the arm, telling him to be more careful.  
  
But Mrs. Cohen was definitely a little suspicious now. So if she caught him in here yet again, Ryan knew he'd be in for some kind of talk. He had no clue what she might think he was actually doing to get his sheets dirty, but he knew from the numerous choices, he didn't want to be having a discussion about any of them.  
  
Especially if Kirsten hit the nail on the head and guessed the truth.  
  
Ryan let out a small groan as he added laundry detergent. As if it hadn't been embarrassing enough the first time around, his real mother sitting him down and trying to explain to him what was happening to his body as he hit puberty, giving him what she called the sex talk. And then to make matters worse she had gotten frustrated and had sent Trey in to finish the discussion. This meant letting Trey know what had happened. This meant the already strained discussion immediately turned into a fierce teasing by his older brother which had only included some crudely stated facts about what at the time was the most mortifying thing to ever happen to Ryan. Thinking back now, he thinks he should have been a little older before learning the terms cunt, snatch, or sloppy seconds.  
  
But Ryan was sure that the humiliation he had felt that night would be nothing compared to the way he would feel if his new surrogate mother were to talk to him about it. He bet Mrs. Cohen would be all health book terminology with it too, making it the nice educational discussion his mother wasn't able to give. Not calling it wet dreams like his mom did or informing him if he jerked off more it wouldn't happen, like his brother did. Ryan was sure she'd refer to it as nocturnal emissions and tell him it was only natural, even for a boy his age. Ryan could feel his face beginning to grow hot just thinking about it. He decided right then and there that if she did ask him about it and didn't buy his made up stories, he'd rather tell her he was wetting the bed, then tell her the truth.  
  
Especially the whole truth.  
  
Because there was no way in hell Ryan was going to tell Mrs. Cohen 'why' this was happening.  
  
Because there was no way in hell Ryan was going to tell Mrs. Cohen about the dreams.  
  
The dreams...  
  
Ryan closed his eyes and leaned against the now humming washing machine.  
  
Those wonderful, amazing, intense dreams.  
  
Those confusing, terrifying dreams.  
  
Those dreams that lasted too long, but ended way too quickly.  
  
His mind drifted as the scene that played in head every few nights came flooding towards him.  
  
"You can touch me you know." A familiar voice says to him as an arm reaches out to circle his waist and he realizes they are both naked. "I won't bite."  
  
And suddenly, without really knowing why his hands are all over this person and this person's hands are all over him. They grope and they stroke and they explore every inch of each other's skin before the kissing begins. And it's the kissing that really gets him every time. Because the feel of this person's mouth, this person's lips, this person's tongue; it's officially the most extreme, intense, and passionate thing he has ever experienced.  
  
And then that familiar voice says; "It's time."  
  
And suddenly the two of them are entangled on the bed and there is this amazingly pleasurable sensation happening throughout his whole body, radiating from his midsection. And he turns to this person prepared to say that he's in love and that he's never had anything like this, prepared to speak the name of the person with him, when the last and most powerful wave of sensation hits him  
  
And that's when Ryan always wakes up.  
  
Wakes up to find himself all jumbled up in the bed clothes, covered in a thin covering of sweat, and once again, with stained sheets. But with the name of his partner from the dream still on his lips.  
  
Ryan snaps back into reality when he realizes he almost muttered the name out loud.  
  
And that's why Ryan doesn't want to be caught by Kirsten.  
  
Because there was no way in hell Ryan was going to tell Mrs. Cohen he was having wet dreams about her son. 


End file.
